Frypan
Siggy,The Fever Code better known as Frypan, is a hairy teen, a Glader, and the Keeper of the Cooks. He is named after Sigmund Freud. He was originally named Toby before being taken by WICKED. Biography The Fever Code= Siggy makes one appearance in The Fever Code. After George is stung by a Griever, Siggy tells the other Gladers about a syringe of liquid that had come up in a box of supplies. Since he had no idea what it was for, he had not mentioned it to anyone. Alby tells him to bring the syringe, and they inject George with it. |-|The Maze Runner= In The Maze Runner, Siggy is first mentioned by Gally and Chuck to be a little ill-tempered. However, he actually seems to be friendly enough. Siggy later grows to be a good friend of Thomas and speaks up for him during a Gathering, along with Newt, Minho, and Clint. He is the Keeper of the Cooks in the Glade, or maybe the only one. The other Gladers joke about the food he prepares being horrible stuff, but the truth is that Frypan is a very good cook and they enjoy their meals. It is said that Siggy is the last Keeper to agree to follow Thomas into battle. He escapes with the other 19 survivors. |-|The Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, Siggy appears a few times, talking occasionally to Thomas, Newt, Minho, Winston, and Jack. He is only made notable when helping Winston leave the Flat Trans. He is also the one who spots Thomas and Brenda in the Crank City when they are trapped in a dead end. Siggy witnesses them being threatened and forced into a basement party by three Cranks (Blondie, Tall and Ugly, Ponytail) and together with the other Gladers and Jorge, rescues Thomas and Brenda. |-|The Death Cure= In The Death Cure, Siggy originally chose not to get his memory restored, but a short time later, he changed his mind. Siggy is not seen afterwards until he and the other Immunes meet up with Thomas in the Maze. He then runs with all of the others and escapes into the Flat Trans. Film ''The Maze Runner In the Maze Runner film, Frypan witnesses Thomas being brought up into the Glade via the Box. He scans Thomas and chortles that he does need help in the kitchens before the latter tries to make a break for it, only to trip and fall. Later, Frypan watches as Thomas wrestles with Gally and is one of the first members to congratulate him. He hands Thomas a Mason jar of Gally's brew and tells him "Welcome home, Thomas," before a Griever roars in the distance behind the Maze walls. After Thomas and Minho survive the Maze for a night, Frypan voices his concerns about Minho making Thomas a Runner right away, saying, "Let's not jump to conclusions." He observes Teresa coming up in the Box and backs away when she comes to, sputtering for air before saying Thomas's name and falling unconscious again. When Thomas insists on returning to the Maze to look at the Griever corpse, Minho invites Frypan to join them. He helps pull the Griever leg apart from the squished body and Minho retrieves a metal cylinder with a digital screen reading, "07." He is present when the group presents their findings to Newt and Gally back at the Gathering hut. Gally argues with Newt over how to handle Thomas and the fact that he continues to break the rules of the Glade and Newt overrules him, saying that Thomas can become a Runner after staying one night in the Pit without food. Angered, Gally storms off and Frypan tries to stop him, only to be rebuffed by the other Keeper. Frypan joins the other Gladers as they hide and try to avoid the Grievers when the doors stop closing. He and the other Keepers are forced to restrain an angry Gally, who punches Thomas in the face and blames him for all of the problems that happened since he came up in the Box. Thomas stabs himself with the Griever's stinger and Frypan rushes to help as Thomas starts to lose consciousness. Days later, Gally takes command and decides to use Teresa and Thomas as bait for the Grievers to take for the next night. Eventually, Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, and Frypan fight back, revealing that they intend to leave the Glade to find life outside the Maze. He and the small group of Gladers planning to leave fight off the Grievers as they make their way to the concealed entrance in Section 7. Once the code has been input, the Gladers find themselves in a dimly lit hallway, Frypan noting a clearly marked door with an Exit sign. The group steps around the bodies of the WCKD techs that were shot and killed as they enter the control room where the techs were watching them. Frypan watches the message left by Ava Paige explaining why the Maze trials were done. He starts to leave the lab with the others until they hear Gally, who has been stung by a Griever. Gally tells them that they can't leave before shooting at Thomas, only for Chuck to take the bullet instead, while Minho throws a spear into Gally's chest. Frypan hangs his head as Chuck dies in Thomas's arms before soldiers invade the base and grab the survivors, claiming that they are taking them somewhere safe. ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials In the Scorch Trials film, Frypan escapes WCKD along with the others. He travels through the Scorch and makes it to the Right Arm, fighting with his friends when WCKD attacks the group. He is among those who remain free, together with Thomas, Newt, Brenda, Jorge, and Vince. Physical appearance and personality In The Fever Code, Frypan was described as being a tall boy who has dark skin. In The Maze Runner, he had a full beard and hair sticking out all over the rest of his body, "as if each follicle were trying to escape the confines of his food-smeared clothes." Thomas initially thought that Frypan was not the most sanitary guy to oversee all the cooking. In the films, Frypan is depicted as a stocky boy who has dark skin, short hair, and no beard. In the book, Frypan seems to be a quick and friendly character. Chuck mentions several times that Frypan hates it when the Gladers raid his fridge. Quotes "He just said he likes the taste of eyeballs. I think that qualifies as crazy." The Scorch Trials "I'd just be happy back in my kitchen in the Homestead, I swear I would." The Death Cure ''"I never thought I would say this, but I miss the Glade." '' The Scorch Trials Pictures Frypan.jpg Siggy Frypan.jpg 5.jpg Frypan Character Still.png Frypan's kitchen.jpg Keepers.jpg Thomas-Zart-Minho-Siggy.jpg Leaving the Glade.jpg Thomas 8.jpg Gladers 2.png End.jpg 1.jpg Chuck 4.jpg Newt.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:The Fever Code Characters Category:Gladers Category:Group A Category:The Right Arm Category:Alive Category:Immunes Category:Keeper